A Tentenrella Story
by azntroublemakerr
Summary: Cinderella with a twist and Naruto characters. What if Tenten took the place of Cinderella and Neji as Prince? NejixTenten. slight NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

**A Tenten-rella Story**

Introduction

This is for if you need help

_Italics-Inner Self_

There once was a castle ruled by a prince. The prince's name was Hyuga Neji. Neji was a prince who was smart and strong, and everyone (well every girl at least) wanted to marry him. His parents (the King and Queen of the village) decided it was time for him to be married, but Neji couldn't pick anyone he though was "good enough" for him. That would soon be a problem for the village, for the King and Queen was now getting old. "Why don't we hold a ball for him, and invite every girl there is the kingdom?" said the Queen to the Counsel, and so they did! (Well... They agreed cause they didn't wanna get there heads chopped off Oo).

---------------------------------Meanwhile in a mansion in the forest-------------------------------

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! **Could be heard at the door. "Tenten-rella go get the door!" screamed **thee Miss Sakura**. "How many times do I have to tell you its Tenten!" said Tenten, "and I'm kind of busy with **YOUR **laundry so can you get the door!" said Tenten. "NO! I'm busy!" said Sakura. _"Hmph… first you make me do the dishes, then you make me scrub the floor, next do **your **laundry, and finally you make me get the stupid door! I should show her who's boss." Screamed Inner Tenten. _CRACKS KNUCKLES Tenten was just about to beat the crap out of Sakura when the someone knocked on the door again. She then sighed, and went to get the door. Tenten goes down the stairs, through the extremely long hallways, through the kitchen into the living room, and saw Sakura sitting there just staring into space and doing **absolutely nothing. **

"THAT'S WHAT SHE CALLS **BUSY**!" Tenten to her Inner Self.

"_We should beat the crap out of her!" said Inner Tenten._

"Is that all you ever think about? Beating someone up?"

"_Uh … Maybe?" _

Tenten was just to have an argument with her Inner Self when she heard Sakura.

"TENTEN OPEN THE FREAKIN DOOR ALREADY!" screamed Sakura.

Tenten just sighed and walked over to the door. When she opened it she saw a man that handed her something that looked like an invitation. The man quietly left without saying a word.

Tenten just shrugged her shoulders and went back into the house. She opened the letter cough INVITATION cough and read out loud.

_Hello you are here by invited to Prince Hyuuga Neji's Dance._

_Please arrive at the Konoha Castle at 7:00 p.m. Saturday. _

_Signed,_

_Prince Hyuuga Neji_

"OMG!" screamed a certain blond her girl. (If you guessed Ino then your right! Here's a cookie :D)

"We're invited to a dance at the palace!" Screamed Sakura.

"… I don't really like dances and stuff like that… they're boring." Said Tenten.

"Fine then don't go." Said Ino. "But … I bet you couldn't even last 2 hours there."

"I SOOOO CAN!" screamed Tenten.

"Fine if you can last we'll do anything you want for a **week**." Said Sakura.

"DEAL!" she said.

"_YES! We could finally get **revenge** on them! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! cough cough._

"You ok?" Tenten said to her inner self.

"_Even if that's gonna happen where are you gonna get your dress from?"_

"I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS!"

"_Well DUH it IS a dance."_

"WHERE IN THE WORLD DO I GET A DRESS FROM?"

**

* * *

**

**Sorry I Can't Update for a while I'm going on a camping trip so I won't be back for a week or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Recap:

"I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS!"

"_Well DUH it IS a dance."_

"WHERE IN THE WORLD DO I GET A DRESS FROM?"

(wow that was a short recap oh well .. anyways back to the story)

Tenten started banging her head on the wall.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"How in the world am I gonna get a dress?" she asked no one in particular.

All of the sudden she saw a couple of mice come out of the wall.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"EEEEEK! I **hate** mice!" screamed Tenten, but being a weapon mistress she flung every weapon she had with her. For some odd reason she missed. (A.N. I know she doesn't normally miss but just bear with me XP)

"My name is Kiba!" said the first mouse.

"My _crunch_ name_ crunch _is _munch_ Chouji." Said the mouse that was munching on some snacks.

"My name is Shino." Said the last mouse quietly.

"We're supposed to help make your life a little easier." Said Kiba.

"Make my life easier?" asked Tenten.

"Yup._ Munch Munch_." Said Chouji.

"Uhm… Ok I think I'm gonna go now…" said our favorite weapon mistress.

"Maybe I could go ask Hinata for some help on my dress." Said Tenten to herself.

"**She might have plans today did you ever think about that?" said her inner self.**

"Well you never know-" she was cut short by Sakura yelling "TENTENNNNNN!"

"What does she want now?" asked Tenten to herself.

"**Probably for us to do some chores. If she makes us do chores we should go beat her up!"**

"I can't go around beating people up you know."

"**Whatever let's just go already."**

Tenten walked to the direction she heard Sakura from. She found Sakura sitting on her bed and staring at a pile of clothes she owned.

"Which dress should I wear for the ball?" she asked Tenten.

"I don't know ask Ino." Said Tenten not really caring.

"GREAT IDEA! INO-PIG COME HERE."

"What do **you** want forehead girl?"

"Which dress should I wear?" asked Sakura.

"**None** of these are good enough. Here look through this magazine." Said Ino as she plopped down next to Sakura and started looking through a magazine. Tenten quietly left because she didn't want people asking her for suggestions for dresses.

"Now I'm gonna go call Hinata and see if she could come with me while I go shopping for my dress." She said to herself.

_Ring Ring. "_Please pick up!"_ Ring Ring. "_Come on pick up!"

"H-Hello?" said Hinata.

"Hey Hinata it's Tenten. Do you think you could come shopping with me?" asked Tenten.

"S-Sure thing T-Tenten, b-but I always t-thought you hated s-shoping." Said Hinata.

"Oh yeah that. I do but its just that I need to buy a dress for the upcoming ball."

"Y-you m-mean the ball t-that's gonna be h-held by my cousin N-neji?"

"WHAT NEJI'S YOUR COUSIN!" Tenten screamed.

"Y-Yeah. I-I guess I-I never mentioned that b-before."

"Uh yeah I think you didn't."

"A-Anyways I'll be h-happy to g-go shopping with y-you. I'll meet you at the f-fountain in the middle of the mall."

"Ok cya then"

"B-bye."

I'll update one more chapter just cause I'm that nice :.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Lalalala. Hey everyone I hope you like this story so far. I'm starting to run out of ideas so

If you have any ideas please feel free to share :D. Thanks for the reviews! I feel so HAPPY! LOL. Yes I know that was random but hey what can I say?

_Recap:_

"_A-Anyways I'll be h-happy to g-go shopping with y-you. I'll meet you at the f-fountain in the middle of the mall."_

"_Ok cya then"_

"_B-bye."_

Just as Tenten was going to leave through the front door. She heard Sakura and Ino scream (A.N. yes I know they just _love_ to scream lol XP) "TETEN!"

"WHAT DO THEY WANT NOW!" she yelled in her head.

"**I don't know but let's just go and – " **her inner self was cut off.

"Tenten we need you to do _our_ laundry." Said Sakura.

"Why can't you just do it yourself?" asked Tenten. "Besides I'm going to the mall with Hinata."

"Tenten, Tenten, Tenten." Said Ino

"**Did she just triple Tenten ME!" said her inner self.**

"You need to be less selfish and think about others." Said Ino. (A.N. I got that line from A Cinderella Story :D)

"But I need to go-" Tenten didn't get to finish cause a load of laundry was then thrown at her. Then Ino and Sakura feeling satisfied with throwing laundry on her left the room.

"How am I ever gonna meet up with Hinata if I have to do all this laundry?" she wondered aloud.

"_Ahem_" coughed Kiba.

"Remember that I said that we were gonna help make your life easier?" he asked.

"Yeahhh." Said Tenten.

"I guess we could just help you." Said Chouji. "But_ munch munch _we need you to repay us."

"Sure but how?" She asked.

"Just make us some descent dinner and we'll be happy." Said Kiba.

"That's it? That's all you want?" Said Tenten.

"Yup_. Munch munch crunch._" Guess who said that XD.

"Uh… Ok but do you really think you could do it?" She asked.

"Yup. Just as long as you keep your end of the deal." Said Kiba.

"Uh…OK!" she said happily and ran off to meet up with Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!"

"H-Hi T-Tenten."

"Where should we go first?" Said Tenten.

"L-Let's g-go t-t-there." And pointed to a fancy store.

"THERE? I bet I can't afford anything _there._"

"It's ok if y-y-you c-ca-can't afford it I-I-I think I could buy it for you."

"Awh.. Thanks Hinata!"

"Y-Y-Your We-Welcome what a-are friends f-f-for?"

So Tenten and Hinata spent there time looking for a dress.

"What a-a-about this o-o-one?" Hinata asked.

"That's perfect!" she exclaimed.

It was a light green dress that went just below her knees. (A.N. I'm not very good at describing dresses so think of a really pretty light green dress. XD)

Tenten tried it on and it looked beautiful on her.

"W-Wow Tenten i-i-it looks really nice on you."

"Thanks Hinata I think we should pay and go there's a lot of people staring at me…" She said softly.

True to what she said there were a lot of people staring at her. (in a good way)

They paid for the dress and just started wandering around the mall.

Meanwhile back at the house with Sakura and Ino.

"Hey Ino-pig."

"What forehead girl?"

"Do you really think that Tenten's really gonna go to that ball that's coming up in 2 days?"

"Of course not. You know how much she hates dances and wearing dresses."

"But I heard that she was gonna go shopping with Hinata and buy a dress. If she really does decide to go what should we do?"

Ino thinks for a minute and then says, "Leave it to me forehead girl. I'll make sure she doesn't go."

Ino then starts laughing "MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH _cough cough cough CHOKE!_"

"INO YOU OK?"

Ino then passes out due to the lack of oxygen.

"Oh well I guess I'll just leave her here and hope for the best." Said Sakura.

Little did she know that_ dun dun dun._ INO DIED!

Hahahah just kidding. She didn't die but just passed out for a while. :D

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm currently working on another story also. :) Ok please review. The more review I get the faster I'll update. HaHaHaH. What's Ino's evil plan gonna be? Find out on my next chapter. Yes I noticed that Shino hasn't said much theese past chapters and I'm just gonna let you know that I'm working on it. Oh yeah Neji's gonna be in the story very very soon. OK.

Buh-bye for now. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Hey everyone! Sorry that it took me a while to update. I've gotten a lot of reviews! Thanks to all that reviewed here's chapter 4 enjoy!

As Tenten and Hinata were still wandering throughout the mall, they saw Naruto working on his 5th bowl of ramen.

"Hey Naruto!" said Tenten.

"H-Hi N-N-N-Naruto-kun." Said Hinata very softly.

"Ohayo Tenten Hinata!" said Naruto.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"Eating Ramen!" exclaimed Naruto.

"_Wow that was dumb of me to ask." Thought Tenten to herself._

Just then she noticed how Hinata kept staring at Naruto.

"Uhm… Hinata I think I should go now. Thanks for all your help!" said Tenten.

"Y-Your Welcome." Said Hinata. Then she continued to stare at Naruto quietly.

"Hey Hinata-chan you wanna eat some ramen with me?" asked Naruto.

"S-S-Sure." She said while blushing.

"_Aw how cute." _Said Tenten quietly to herself. _"Now I have to get home and make some dinner for Kiba, Chouji, and Shino."_

"Here's your dinner!" said Tenten to her 3 mice friends.

"Oh yeah _crunch_ I just wanted to let you know _munch _that I heard Ino doing her evil laugh today_ munch_ so I just wanted to warn you that _crunch _something might happen." Said Chouji.

"Ino did her evil laugh again? Did she die / passout .. AGAIN? Seriously one of these days she's gonna die from laughing like that." Said Tenten while shaking her disapprovingly (A.N. is that a word ?)

"Yup I think she's in her room right now why don't you go check on her to make sure she's ok." Said Kiba

"Oh ok I guess it's better then doing nothing." Said Tenten as she started walking away.

"Oh yeah I over heard Ino and Sakura talking about this bet you made. Ino said that she had a plan to make sure you won't go." Said Shino very very very and I MEAN VERY quietly.

Fortunately for Tenten she has really good ears and heard what Shino said. xD

"Oh ok thanks for the warning." Said Tenten.

"What could she be planning." She asked herself.

"_Let's go beat her up so she CAN'T do anything." Said her inner self._

"Seriously you gotta stop talking about beating people up." She told her inner self.

"_Yeah yeah whatever." Said her inner self._

Tenten arrives at Ino's room. Tenten's never really been in Ino's room so she's curious. As she opens her door she sees … INO'S DEAD!

Hahah just kidding. Ino was certainly NOT dead but she was a mess.

"Wow Ino you look .. horrible!" Said Tenten.

"Hey how would you expect me to look after doing evil laughter then choking. Anyways I heard that you and Hinata went shopping… Can I see your dress?" asked Ino.

"Uh… Sure." Said Tenten.

"Wow Ino's never asked me to show her _any_ of my clothes to her before…" She thought to herself.

"_Maybe she's planning something. Let's just stick with the plan." Said her inner self._

"What plan?" asked Tenten.

"_This plan!" _her inner self then pulls out a chalkboard. On the top of the chalkboard it says "Way's to beat Ino up."

"Woah that's scary!" Said Tenten to her inner self.

"_I know how you think that beating people up would not help but I have a bulletproof plan!" _said her inner self.

"No not that! It's just that … WHY DO I HAVE A CHALKBOARD IN MY HEAD?" she asked.

Tenten sees Ino waving her hand in front of her face.

"Tenten? Can you hear me?" asked Ino.

"Oh uhm yeah I just kinda zoned out for a while. Uhm I'll go get my dress." Said Tenten walking out of her room.

"HAHAHAH! Part 1 of my plan COMPLETE! MUWAHAHAHAHAH! Cough cough cough CHOKE!"

"Ino you seriously gotta stop doing that." Said Sakura. She was standing in front of Ino's door looking extremely annoyed with her laughter.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Oh yeah forehead girl come here I'm gonna explain my plan to you." Said Ino.

"What is it?" asked the forehead girl.

"I was planning to take her dress and throw it into my closet!" Said Ino looking very happy with her plan.

"….. Throw it into your closet…?" asked Sakura.

"Have you ever seen my closet?" asked Ino.

"No…"

"Let me show you."

Ino opens her closet. More like Ino opens a door that leads to a room that's a size of a whole shopping mall!

"………… Ino when did you get this closet? And wait forget that question WHY DON'T I HAVE ONE?" asked Sakura.

"Because you never asked." Said Ino.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

Please Revies :D you know you wanna! I'll update A.S.A.P


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Recap: "………… Ino when did you get this closet? And wait forget that question WHY DON'T I HAVE ONE?" asked Sakura.

"Because you never asked." Said Ino.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"TENTENNN! Go get the door!" yelled Ino.

"Ok, Ok I'm coming!" said Tenten.

"Geez one minute you tell me to show you my dress the next minute you make me walk halfway across the house to open the door." Tenten said to herself.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Wait a minute isn't my inner-self supposed to say something right about now?" Tenten asked herself again.

"_Oh right sorry. Just letting you know I'm gonna be taking a little vacation and I won't be back for a couple of days." Said her inner-self._

"Take a vacation? Can inner-selves even do that?" she asked.

"_Of course we can. Ok I'm gonna go now BYE!" said her inner self._

"Oh … Ok."

Tenten opens the door and sees Hinata standing there with … A LIMO!

(A.N. I dunno if they had limos back then but just pretend they do xD)

"Hey Hinata!"

"Hi Tenten. I-I was j-just wondering i-if you would like to visit the c-castle before the d-d-dance tonight." She said.

"Sure I'd love to." Said Tenten.

"O-Okay let's g-g-go."

When they arrived Tenten was amazed! I mean come on it's not everyday that you get to see a gigantic castle!

"Hey Hinata can we go to your room?" asked Tenten.

"Sure it's over there." Said Hinata while pointing to the direction of her room. "I'll meet you there in a c-c-couple of minutes because I-I have to talk to m-my father."

"Ok." Said Tenten and started walking towards the direction of Hinata's room, but …. There was one _tiny _little problem. She to ask which door it was. "Hm… was it the door on the left or right?" she asked herself.

She decided to pick the door on the left. "Wow Hinata sure has a huge bed!" she said.

She immediately plopped down on the bed.

"This is sooooo comfortable!" said Tenten while starting to fall asleep on the bed. She was completely unaware that a certain boy named Neji just walked into the room.

Tenten felt a cold piece of metal against her neck.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" asked our beloved prodigy.

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! YAY NEJI WAS FINALLY IN THIS CHAPPIE! WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS? OH WELL. I'LL UPDATE AGAIN SOON IF I GET MORE REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

AHHH! Sorry for the extremely late update! School just started for me and I already have mountains of homework! On top of that I play volleyball! Anyways enjoy the next chapter!

Recap:

"This is sooooo comfortable!" said Tenten while starting to fall asleep on the bed. She was completely unaware that a certain boy named Neji just walked into the room.

Tenten felt a cold piece of metal against her neck.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" asked our beloved prodigy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten being a weapon mistress flips the kunai out of Neji's hand.

"I'm Tenten and what do you mean I'm in your room? Isn't this Hinata's room?' asked Tenten.

"No it is not. It is my room." He said coldly.

"Uhm.. Ok this is awkward…" Thought Tenten to herself.

"_You gotta admit he is kinda hot! Thought her inner self._

Tenten then blushes. "Ok he is a _little _bit. WOAH! WAIT! That's a huge accomplishment!"

"_What is?" said her inner self._

"You actually said something that doesn't have to do with beating someone up!"

"_Well it IS a guy besides you probably couldn't even beat him up anyways." Said her inner self._

"I COULD SO BEAT NEJI IN FIGHT!" said .. no wait SCREAMED Tenten.

Tenten didn't notice that she just screamed out loud till she heard Neji.

"You wanna bet?" Said Neji.

"Uhm… Uh… I er didn't mean to say that outloud." She said quietly.

"Well if your still interested in beating me lets have a spar outside in my backyard." Said Neji emotionlessly. (A.N. is that even a word? LOL.)

Neji then walks out of the room.

"Might as well go and have a spar besides I haven't had a good sparing partner in a while." She thought to herself.

Tenten follows Neji to the backyard or more like Tenten follows Neji to this HUGE forest!

"WOW! You have a forest in your backyard!" said Tenten.

"I live in a castle what did you expect that I had a extremely small backyard full of dust or something?" Said Neji coldly.

"He may be kinda hot but, he's really mean!" Thought Tenten.

"_Yeah but he still hot!" Said inner Tenten with those anime heart things in her eyes._

"Ok let's start." Said Tenten. She then took out two scrolls.

"Byakugan!" Screamed Neji.

"RISING TWIN DRAGONS!" Screamed Tenten.

The two scrolls then turned into dragons then back to scrolls. She used her scrolls then soon after kunai, shuriken, and all sorts of weapons started to fly near Neji.

"Kaiten!" Said Neji. He started using his ultimate defense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their sparing match they were both very tired and out of breath.

"Wow your pretty good." Said our favorite weapon mistress.

"Hn. You too." Said Neji.

Just then Hinata came out.

"T-Tenten I was l-l-looking for you everywhere!" Said Hinata.

"Sorry I got your room mixed up with Neji's. Then we started having a sparing match." Said Tenten.

"O-Oh Neji-nee-san! I-I didn't see you at first!" Hinata said quietly.

"Hn." Was all Neji said before he walked away. He turned around and faced Tenten. "By the way come back tomorrow for another sparing match." He said … more like demanded.

"Ok." That's all Tenten said.

"There's o-only o-one more day t-till the d-dance Tenten. Lot's of g-girls will be j-j-jealous!" Said Hinata.

"I do have to admit your cousin is kinda cute." Tenten said while blushing.

"I think that Neji m-m-might like you T-Tenten." Said Hinata.

"Really? HOW?" She said excitedly.

"W-Well h-he normally d-d-doesn't talk like to spar with anyone b-besides m-m-my father. H-he thinks that they a-are too w-weak for h-him." Said Hinata.

"Really?" Tenten then looks at her watch. It read 6:37 p.m. "AHHHHH! I have to get home now! Bye Hinata!" Tenten runs out of the palace / castle thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tenten got home she noticed Sakura and Ino staring at her weirdly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Tenten.

"WHY ARE WE LOOKING AT YOU LIKE THAT! FIRST YOU FORGET TO DO ALL OUR CHORES! THEN YOU GO AND MEET THE COOLEST GUY NEJI AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET US AND AUTOGRAPH!" yelled Ino.

"Just for that you have to stay home all day tomorrow and not be able to go anywhere else." Said Sakura.

"But I have to spar with Neji tomorrow!" Said Tenten.

"Oh don't worry we'll keep Neji company for you. Besides he would MUCH rather like us then you!" Said Ino.

As Ino and Sakura started to walk away Tenten broke down and started to cry.

"Why do they always have to act like I'm there slave?" asked Tenten.

Tenten walks over to a picture of her and parents.

"Mom , Dad Why'd you have to go?" asked Tenten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten's parents died protecting the King. AKA Hinata's father. Sakura and Ino's mother adopted Tenten but only because they needed a servant. Sakura's and Ino's mother was usually away on business trips and usually when she came back there house was a mess so that's why she needed a servant. The King thought that Sakura and Ino's mother was a good woman so he let her adopt Tenten. The King never knew that she was really evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning:

"TENTENNNN!" Screamed Sakura.

"What?" Tenten replied sleepily.

"Go to the market and buy some food." Said Ino.

"But I thought you said I couldn't leave the house." Said Tenten.

"I'M HUNGRY SO GO!" screamed Sakura.

"OK I'm going." Said Tenten.

On the way to the market Tenten bumped into someone.

When she was gonna apologize she found out that it was none other then NEJI!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Hey all you people! Thanks ****Yachiru-chan**** catching my mistake. And to ****C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**** I have nothing against Ino and Sakura. I just used them as the step sisters because they were already best friends so I thought that they were the best choice for the role of the step sisters. Thanks for all the reviews! I've reached 40 reviews!**

Recap:

On the way to the market Tenten bumped into someone.

When she was gonna apologize she found out that it was none other then NEJI!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh I'm SO sorry Neji. I wasn't looking at where I was going." Said Tenten.

"hn."

"Ok I'm gonna go now bye." Said Tenten.

"Don't forget about the sparring match." Said Neji.

"Oh yeah about that I can't go."

"And why not?" asked Neji.

"Oh… Um… I can't because… uhm…" was all she could say.

"Well, If you don't have a reason let's just go right now." And he pulled her hand to the direction of the training grounds. "Oh my gosh! He's holding my hand!" screamed Tenten to herself.

"_Oh YEAH!" said her inner self._

"What about Sakura and Ino? Won't they wonder where I've gone?" asked Tenten to herself.

"_**What about Sakura and Ino?** Who cares if they mess anything up I'm seriously gonna beat them up!" said her inner self._

Tenten was just about to say something to her inner self when Neji said something.

"Hellooooo? Tenten you feeling ok?" asked Neji.

"Oh I'm fine." Tenten said then blushed because Neji put his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"Ok let's get to practice." Said Neji.

They then started sparring.

(A.N. since I'm not good at explaining battles and stuff you could just imagine what happened)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phew I'm tired!" said Tenten she then leaned against a tree and sat down.

"Let's go to my house and get some drinks." Said Neji.

As they were walking to Neji's house _cough _palace_ cough_ they saw a HUGE and I mean HUGE group of fangirls that were wearing I LOVE NEJI tee-shirts.

"Oh no don't let them see me!" he then hid behind Tenten.  
(A.N. Neji isn't very smart cause Tenten is obviously shorter then him xP)

All of a sudden a fan girl saw them.

"Look everyone it's Neji! And … WAIT A MINUTE! There's an ugly girl with extremely outdated clothes hanging around OUR Neji!"

"_Hey what do you mean ugly! I should beat you up!" said her inner self._

All of a sudden the fan girls started chasing after them.

"Quick come this way!" said Neji while running toward an alley.

"I guess I have no choice then." Said Tenten.

She started running after Neji. They were both fearing what those evil fan girls would do to them.

Neji was afraid that they would ask him to go out with them and when he said no they would drag him along anyways.

Tenten on the other hand was afraid that her inner self would lose control and start slaughtering all the fan girls!

As they were running they stopped.

"Neji why did we stop?" asked Tenten.

"Dead end." Was all Neji said.

They came to a dead end!

"What do we do now?" asked Tenten.

"I have an idea." Said Neji.

**RAWR! Sorry it took me a while to update! School is EVIL! Anyways please review !**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Wow I actually have time to update! WHOO! Okay enjoy the next chapter!**

**Oh yeah I just realized that I didn't do a disclaimer thing. Here goes!**

**I DOOO NOTTT OWN NARUTO! ------how was that?**

**Recap:**

"**Dead end." Was all Neji said.**

**They came to a dead end!**

"**What do we do now?" asked Tenten.**

"**I have an idea." Said Neji.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Forget **his** idea I have my own!" said Tenten's inner self._

Suddenly Tenten started beating up all and I mean **all** the fan girls!

(More like inner Tenten took over Tenten's body for a few minutes and started beating up the girls)

"_There done!" said her inner self._

All the fan girls were lying on the floor and in EXTREME pain! Inner Tenten actually …. BROKE THEIR NAILS, RUINED THEIR CLOTHES, AND MESSED UP THEIR HAIR!

"AHHHHH! MY NAILS! MY PERFECT NAILS! WHAT WILL NEJI THINK NOW!" screamed some random fan girl.

"MY CLOTHES ARE RUINED! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE "I LOVE NEJI" TEE-SHIRT!" yelled another random fan girl.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" yelled some other fan girl.

All the fan girls left fearing that Tenten might ruin their perfectly manicured nails.

"Wow you serious when you said that you would actually beat someone up huh? Said Tenten to her inner self.

"_Yup I got tired of you trying to fix your problems so I decided to take things into my own hands." Said her inner self._

"Uh… Ok…" said Tenten to her inner self.

"Hey Tenten." Said Neji snapping her back into reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah?" said Tenten.

"You are going to be going to the dance tonight?" asked Neji.

"Uhm… Yeah why?" asked Tenten.

"Oh good I was hoping that'd you'd come." Said Neji while having a microscopic blush.

"Really?" asked Tenten with happiness in her voice.

"Of course who else is gonna protect me from those annoying fan girls?"

"Oh … you want me to go and protect you from fan girls?" asked Tenten disappointedly (A.N. awh how sad  )

Neji seeing how sad Tenten looked quickly said "And I also want you to go because you're a fun person to hang out with." Said Neji.

"Really? Thanks!" said Tenten happily, "oh yeah I need to be getting home now bye!"

"Ok see you tonight!" said Neji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tenten came home she knew she was in trouble.

"TENTENN! WHERE'S MY FOOD!" asked Sakura.

"YEAH WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" asked Ino.

"Oh no I completely forgot that I was supposed to buy food!" Tenten said to her self.

"_I know we could knock em out so they wouldn't need to eat!" said her inner self in a matter of fact tone._

Before Tenten got to say something to her inner self she heard Sakura say something.

"It's ok you could just go to your room and do whatever." Said Sakura.

"Did I just hear that right? She's not mad! What a miracle!" Tenten said to her self.

"_Whatever I still say let's knock 'em out! I have a bad felling about this." Said her inner self._

"Your right Sakura would NEVER and I mean NEVER be _that_ nice to me!" said Tenten to her inner self.

Ino then spoke.

"Yeah me and Sakura will be getting ready for the dance. BE READY by 6:00 SHARP!" said Ino.

Tenten looked at her watch. Right now was 3 she had plenty of time.

"But it's only 3! We have plenty of time." Said Tenten.

"_That's what you think." Thought Sakura and Ino._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback to when Tenten was out "buying food" for Sakura:

"Quick forehead girl! Tenten's out of the house! Go and throw her dress into my closet!" said Ino.

"Ok, Ok, I'm going! And stop calling me forehead girl!" said Sakura.

"Well what if I don't stop HUH? What are you gonna do about it? HUH! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH _hack choke hack hack cough CHOKE!_"

"INO! Ah man not again!"

Ino passed out from choking on her evil laughter.

"INO STOP DOING YOUR EVIL LAUGHTER!" screamed Sakura.

Ino then rises like a mummy from the movies.

"Fine then if I can't do my evil laugh … I'll …. Do …. My ………………… EVIL GIGGLE!"

Ino starts giggling like CRAZY! _HEEHEEHEEHEEEH !_ _THUMP! _

Ino passed out due to the lack of oxygen from giggling.

"WHY ME!" screamed Sakura.

Sakura took Tenten's dress threw it into Ino's closet then locked it then threw the key into some random place.

"Ok all done." Said Sakura, "now to wake Ino up."

End Of Flash Back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for the reviews! And oh yes I was planning to pose Neji and Tenten for the couple thing when they were in the alley but I decided to take ****tomboy901**** s advice :D It worked out perfectly : **


End file.
